Black Matters
by Rigbutter96
Summary: The X-Men make a statling discovery in the form of a boy who can manipulate Black Matter. Raised and trained by the X-Men, how will he survive in a world where everyone hates him for being a mutant, a government that wants his black mattr, and several girls vying for his attention?


**AN: This is a new story I have after a binge of X-men movies.**

(Chapter 1)

Charles Xavier and his long time friend Erik were making their way down a hallway to the chamber that held a recent discovery of Charles. Normally, they were at odds due to their differing beliefs as to what the proper course of action when dealing with Mutants was.

But now, it was more important to band together and find a solution to this problem than to fight about it later. Behind each of them were their most trusted subordinates, Erik's Mystique to Xavier's Logan. Charles had felt it better to be safe than sorry.

They arrived at the door, and with his magnetic powers, Erik ripped it off its hinges. Inside lay something that, for once, made Charles' blood boil with unfiltered rage.

In a giant tube filled with clear green liquid was a child. From the size of the boy, he guessed his age was around four, and had thick black hair. Hooked into the skin of the boy were several tubes and wires that sucked a dark liquid that was being, apparently, made by the boy.

Rolling to a nearby computer, Xavier went through the files on the boy.

**Name: Naruto Senju**

**Age: Three and a half**

**Mutant Abilities: Classified**

**Notes: Child has been shown to have Omega level abilities, and has been deemed a threat to all who come near him. The powers are uncontrollable, and the subject has already killed several scientists when let out of the tube to exercise.**

**Subject 9, as he has been dubbed, is incredibly intelligent, capable of understanding information on an astounding level. So far, this intelligence has been ranked at a ten year old level. High memorization skills hint at another astounding feature of his mind: an evolved form of a Photographic memory.**

**Other things of note are the high amounts of energy that Subject 9's blood contains. Upon closer examination, it has been discovered that the subject has a new system running through its body. The blood had microscopic blue particles that contain high amounts of energy in them.**

**The successful extraction of DNA from the subject has been vexing. Upon leaving his body it becomes a hard substance that absorbs all types of energy from its environment. The material has been dubbed 'Sync' as it is able to adapt itself to accommodate any energy.**

Charles related this information to the others, and started the process of releasing the boy from the glass prison. The liquid slowly drained from the tube, and the wires and tubes detached from the black haired youth.

Logan approached and slashed the glass, obliterating it and freeing the boy in one move. Said child slowly opened his eyes, which were crystal blue with yellow flecks in them. His small frame had lean muscle for his age, with no baby fat to be seen.

Staggering to his feet, the boy scrambled out of the tube. Logan intercepted the boy and held him in his massive burly arms. The boy, Naruto, struggled for a few moments before he stopped and started to sob into the shoulder of the Canadian. He was whispering. "Is it over? Is the big angry man gone?"

(Six Months Later- Naruto is 4)

It had been decided by both Xavier and Erik that Naruto would be better off at the Institute, where he could at least recover from his traumatic ordeal. The others at the estate had been happy to have the boy stay.

None more so than Rouge.

Upon arriving at the large building that served as both school and headquarters for the X-Men, the boy had stayed near the Professor at all times. He never spoke and they feared he had become mute. When he was introduced to the others, they had all gotten on their knees and patted him on the back or rubbed his head.

All but Rouge.

When it was her turn, Naruto, without any thought, hugged her. She froze, fearing the worst, but was just as shocked as the others that he didn't go into a coma. Since then, Naruto had spent most of his time with her.

But now they had a new problem. Hank had found out what his mutant powers were, and they were astonished to say the least. The boy was able to manipulate the natural dark matter around him, something that was thought impossible. But that wasn't all.

Not by a very long shot.

He was also able to control biomass in himself. He could use his own blood as a weapon, or grow bones out of any point of his body to use as weapons. The bones themselves were hardened to nearly unbreakable strength.

And finally, his most surprising ability was something no one was able to describe. He was able to grow any kind of plant at a whim. In the lab, he had accidentally brought a dying alien plant back to life by…_pushing_… energy into its cells. When taken outside, he had pushed energy into the ground, and a large tree was grown.

And now, the government had found out about the boy, who had recovered from his ordeal, and were now nervous about a new mutant who had three Omega level powers.

Hence why an up and coming senator and two commandos were inside Xavier's office while Logan, Storm, and Hank stood by him. Rouge was outside spending the day with Naruto. Sighing, the Professor said. "Senator Johnson, your fears are misplaced. The boy isn't a threat to anyone, he is far too young to even control his abilities, and he was in a test tube for who knows how long."

Johnson replied coolly. "Be that as it may, the U.S. government has deemed him a potential threat to the safety and security of the people of this country. Allow us to observe the boy and ask him some questions. We only want some answers."

Seeing that it was the only peaceable option, Xavier gave a reluctant nod. "But my associates and I would like to be there when you ask your questions."

The group of Mutants noticed the tightening of Johnsons lips, a sign that he obviously didn't approve of it. No doubt wanting to spin a tale of a mutant super weapon.

They made their way outside to a strange sight. The massive tree was in the center of the yard, hollowed out with what looked like a door. Out of it came Rouge, a massive grin on her face. "Professor, guess what Naruto managed to do?" **(AN: And no, I will not be doing accents and such. They are rather difficult to write and take too long to piece together.)**

"Oh, and what is that?" An amused Xavier asked.

Nodding to the tree, she said. "Naruto managed to make the tree he made earlier into a house, complete with beds and rooms. it's really cool."

The group entered the tree through the door at the front and even Johnson was amazed at what lay inside. A large living room, complete with couches and a coffee table, with an adjoining kitchen and dining room. A set of stairs lead to the upper levels of the tree.

Naruto sat in the living room, his spiky black hair untamed and wild as he read a book meant for Middle School students. He had on a pair of black and red cargo pants, a black shirt, and a red bandanna around his right bicep. His eyes were riveted on the book, Lord of the Flies, and held a curious expression on his face when he looked up. "Naruto, this is Senator Johnson, he has some questions he would like to ask you."

The boy looked at Johnson. "Fire away." He said in an impassive and bored voice.

Johnson nodded as he began, sitting on one of the couches. "Now, Naruto, what can you tell me about your abilities?"

"I grow trees, manipulate black stuff, and can control biomass. But, something funny happens when I concentrate real hard. My eyes hurt and everything slows down. Hank said that when I do that, my eyes flash red with little thingies in them."

"Hmm. What do you think of this place?"

"Fun. Rouge lets me play a lot of games with Logan. Like hid and seek, even though I never win."

"Alright. Now, what about your country?"

"Umm, I guess it's a good place. I don't really know."

"And finally, do you know where you were one year ago?"

The boy frowned as he tried to remember. "Well, I think I was…in a rock place. There was a lot of men in black suits. One of them called another Loo. Loo-Tenent."

"Lieutenant?" Johnson supplied helpfully.

"Yup, that! And there was this angry guy, he had grey skin and red eyes. Everyone was scared of him. They called him…Apoca…Apocali…Apocalypse. He wanted something." Naruto frowned as he slowly stood. "Are we done? Cus' I don't wanna talk more."

Johnson stood, his eyes wide as he heard that name. Without thinking, he grabbed Naruto by the boys shoulders. "Apocalypse!? What did he want?! Where was he?!"

His grip got harder as he fired off more questions. The boys eyes were wide as he struggled to escape the senators grasp. "Hurts…Stop…hurts!" Black and red wisps of energy were slowly swirling around him, and the sky was blackening as blue lightning flashed around a dark mass of energy rippling through the sky.

Rouge stepped in and pried Johnson off of Naruto, calming the boy as she did. "Naruto, it's okay. Please calm down." Naruto took a few deep breaths as he did so. The ripple slowly went away as he calmed. The commandos all backed away from the child, as did Johnson.

The Senator said finally to Xavier. "well, I believe I have all the information I need. I'll contact you at a later date, Professor."

(Twelve Years Later)

Twelve years have passed since that day, and the now sixteen year old had grown into a respectable young man. He had trained hard to control his Mutant powers, mastering them when he was nine. Over the years, he had seen Rouge as a mother, and by extension, Remy aka Gambit, as a father.

And while he didn't pick up the mans habit of theft, he did pick up on the mans card shuffling habit. But he didn't just expand on his powers over the years, oh no, he had also become a prodigy when it came to school. At sixteen, he had several degrees from ivy league schools from all over the world.

As all people his age were, he had his share of friends and the problems that came with them. He had befriended some newer additions to the Institute, namely, Laura, Logan's female clone, Pixie, a girl with teleportation powers, and Marrow, who had similar abilities to Naruto's, as he calls them, Dead Bone Pulse.

Now, we find the teen sitting in the garage of the manor, tinkering with his rider board. The board looked like a long canoe, but had a single opening at the broader back. Two engine like things were attached to the sides, and inside he could channel his black matter into the board and power the engines so he could fly in it.

The teen himself had grown over the years. He stood at a nice 6'0" even, his hair hanging to the top of his neck. He had on a black jacket that had red fur lining the edges, and a black muscle shirt underneath that tucked into black pants, held up by a dark red belt. Black converse covered his feet, and on the back of his jacket was a large red nimbus cloud. On his chin he had a trimmed goatee that his mother had finally approved of.

Seriously, she wanted him to not grow the beard he wanted, so they settled on a goatee. And he had to trim it and keep it nice and neat or she would shave it off in his sleep.

She had done that before.

He stood and wiped his brow of sweat as he did. He had been tinkering with his board for some time now, trying to upgrade to mechanics so he could store his black matter in it, and not have to constantly measure out how much he channeled into it for fear of blowing it up.

Satisfied, he left to get a drink of tea from the kitchen. He rubbed his chin, the goatee there nice and trimmed. He wondered if he should go and help the newest recruits for the X-men in the Danger room, but shrugged and decided to just continue with his stress free day.

Arriving in the kitchen, he saw his longtime friend Laura sitting there, eating a bowl of cheerios. "Uh, Laura, you do know that, while breakfast is the most important meal of the day, breakfast ended, oh I don't know, five hours ago?"

His reply was. "Not all of us get up at four in the morning, Naruto. Some people actually need sleep to function normally."

"Define normal?"

She looked at him, her dark brown orbs had a hidden mischief in them as she said. "Not you."

A look of mock sadness came across the older boys face as he said. "B-But, Naruto is a good boy! He hasn't blown anything up in like, four weeks! And, he still has pictures from Valentines Day, you know, when you came into my room after sneaking a lot of alcohol from Logan, drunk, and proceeded to almost rape me."

Laura blushed at that memory before she scowled. "Don't remind me. The hangover was bad enough. Not to mention the lecture I got from Logan and the others."

"Aw, don't scowl Laura, it doesn't do your pretty face a lick of justice when you do."

A nearby orange was thrown at the laughing teen who left the kitchen, his drink forgotten. Continuing his journey through the manor, Naruto thought about the upcoming event at the end of the week.

His seventeenth birthday.

And the day when he has to…

He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He had prepared himself for that day for years. And on Saturday, October Tenth, he would finally achieve his dream.

He was roused from his thoughts as he noticed a familiar head of pink hair sitting on the stairs. Walking up to her, he got a good look at the girl he had grown up with. Pixie was a petite girl who came up to Naruto chest in height. Her pink hair came to her shoulders and her eyes were a dark brown.

She always wore bright clothes, and today was no different. She had a red shirt that revealed her stomach for all to see. A flowing skirt that came to just above her knees colored in a light blue. And finally a pair of black ballet flats finished the attire.

Sitting besides his fellow sixteen year old, he noticed the sad look on her face. "Hey, what's the matter Pix? You never look down or unhappy."

Pixie looked at her long time friend, her eyes making contact with his now yellow eyes. They had permanently changed after a fight with a guy called Random. "Nothing, it's just… You're going away and…"

Naruto looked at the tearful girl and brought her close to him, unaware that he was being watched by more than a few sets of eyes. "Shhhh, I would never really leave any of you. You're all my family and it would destroy me to never see any of you again. Besides, you can visit me any time you want."

"But why! Why do you have to leave?!" She pleaded with him.

He sighed as he stood up. "Because… even after all the training I've done, it's just not enough. The last time I fought, I almost hurt you guys. How could I live with myself if I hurt any of you?"

She continued to plead with him. "But you can train here! We can help you!"

He gave a bitter chuckle as he said. "No, you can't. Not with Johnson trying to get the Professor to hand me over to study my abilities. Any longer, and they'll just say fuck it and send WET squads to come and get me."

Pixie gave a sad smile as her tears flowed freely. "But, we're the X-Men, we can handle anything!"

"I wish that was true, Pix. Cus, if it was, if I didn't put any of you in danger, then I would gladly stay. But as it is, I would just cause more harm than good." He chuckled bitterly as he strode up the stairs. Pixie watched him leave and turned to the others who had watched. Coming out of the shadows were Marrow, Laura, Gambit, Rouge, and Nocturne. They all had expressions that spoke of their sadness over the decision the teen had come to.

It was Marrow who spoke. "Why is he leaving? We can fight anyone who come for him! I don't get it!"

"That's just it; we would fight. He's worried about what would happen if one of us got hurt. He fears losing any of us." Laura said.

Logan came from the shadows too, an expression on his face that showed how much he hated the decision the teen had made. It was a surprise to many that he and Naruto had gotten along so much. They frequently hung out and talked about stuff. Useless stuff, but stuff.

Rouge had tears streaming down her face as she snarled. "It's that bastard Johnson's fault. If he hadn't of gone and run his mouth about Naruto using black matter, then he wouldn't have to leave just to protect us."

Gambit sighed as he said after a moment of silence. "Guess we just gotta find a way to make him stay. He'll only stay if all of us ask him to. And by my count, everyone wants him to stay."

"Not everyone." Pixie said with a scowl on her face. Everyone joined her as they thought of the one mutant who hated Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha, a Japanese mutant who had red eyes that allowed him to slow things down in his mind. Because of them, he thought he was a god.

"No. He will stay. After all, he can't leave until I have my wicked way with him." Nocturne said with a smirk and a lick of her lips.

She was left on the ground with several bumps on her head given by the other girls vying for the young mans attention, and said young mans mother.

**AN: And done. Read, eat, read, eat. No sleep. Sleep is for the weak.**


End file.
